


Cuddles By The Fire

by The_Unholy_Leg_Thing



Series: A Series of One-Shots Because I Can't Write Full Stories // Requests Open [6]
Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unholy_Leg_Thing/pseuds/The_Unholy_Leg_Thing
Summary: Dallon and Ryan spend the night together. (Bad at summaries soz)





	Cuddles By The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Stream 1981- Extended Play

*Tap* *Tap* *TAP* 

"The fuck?" Ryan groaned, his eyes cracked open as he searched for the source of the annoying sound. He sat up and looked at the window to see a tall, creepy dude waving at him. Of course. 

"Dallon its literally 2am what are you doing?" Ryan frowned at him as best as he could but a there was a hint of a grin on his lips. Dallon ignored his question and grabbed him by his collar, bring him into a deep kiss. Dallon's moved his hands to cup Ryan's face stroking the blue hair back. Ryan had his hands at the back of Dallon's neck stroking his thumb along his jaw line. Their tongues danced in each others throat and even though there was a wall in the way that didn't stop them trying to get as close as possible.

The kisses lasted until they were breathless. They kept their foreheads resting against each other and even their eyelashes were tangled together. 

"Sneak out," Dallon mischievously proposed. 

"My dad would kill me."

"Only if he finds out," Dallon cupped Ryan's face so they were looking into each others eyes. "Besides he'll have to kill me first." 

Ryan sighed and consider it. "Fuck me" he muttered.  

"Love too" Dallon grinned at him. Ryan shoved him, trying to keep from laughing. Then he turned away putting on a jacket and shoes. He grabbed onto Dallon's shoulders as the taller man pulled him out the window. 

Ryan quickly grabbed his skateboard as Dallon got on his bike. Then the two rode off into night. 

2 minutes later heavy rain decided to fall, soaking their clothes in seconds. They rode as fast as they could until they finally made it to the forest. 

After a sprint through the woods, they finally made it to an abandoned cabin that spent most of their time. It was their safe space. 

Shivering, they walked through and Dallon went straight to the fire place to start a fire. His attempts were unsuccessful so Ryan came over and lit it for him. 

"Thanks" Dallon said, a little deflated. Ryan saw that and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek. 

The two stared at the fire still freezing. "You know, to stay warm people will cuddle naked with each other," Dallon said with some mischievousness playing on his grin. 

"I think you just want to see me naked" Ryan chuckled at him. 

"Maybe I do"

Ryan stood up and grabbed a thick blanket. He gently placed next to the fire place, then began undressing. Dallon couldn't take his eyes away from the sight. 

"Dude we both have to be naked." 

"Alright" Dallon reluctantly stood and as he began taking off his shirt he turned away. He hated people seeing him shirtless. When he was just in his boxers he felt hands on his hips spinning him around. Ryan placed his hands on the taller man's shoulder. 

"You are so beautiful" he told him, it wasn't just a compliment to make him feel good. It was Ryan speaking what he truly believed. 

The blue haired boy slipped off Dallon's boxers. "Even more so now." Dallon blushed heavily at him unable to hide it or his grin. 

Dallon kissed Ryan and grabbed his hand, leading him to the blanket. They led down and stared into each others eyes. Ryan placed his head on Dallon's chest and put his leg over the his. Dallon immediately wrapped his arm around the smaller boy, cuddling him as tightly as possible. He never wanted to let go.


End file.
